


士多啤梨味的你

by Diecisiete



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diecisiete/pseuds/Diecisiete





	士多啤梨味的你

1.  
蔡徐坤是凌晨两点在街边报的警。  
他刚刚毫不犹豫的掰碎一个记者的镜头，不会弄储存卡于是把相机给砸了。狗仔大呼小叫，说大明星打记者，还叫来一堆人跟拍，马上由口角上升到了推搡。暴力与攻击性的信息素在空气里弥漫，催动着暴躁的人群，如果再过一会儿怕是要升级成一场群架。  
陈立农从值班室赶过来的时候，眼前就是这样一片混乱。地痞流氓向来分帮派，人多势众扯什么“拍摄执法过程”，辅警拦都拦不住；而在那一堆长枪大炮里，蔡徐坤蹲在路边低着头，一言不发。  
他刚起来还没换制服，一个狗仔连推带拽，好占据他的位置把镜头怼到蔡徐坤脸上。陈立农看了他两眼，转身取了枪，对着天上扣动扳机。  
尖叫声过后，以陈立农为中心终于散开一块空地。  
“妨碍执法的全部送去拘留。”Alpha的气场全开，盯着这一群地痞流氓，强压着脾气：“还有谁要试试？”  
这堆没脸没皮的“记者”终于被吓住了。人群里凑热闹的，除了狗仔还有南城老街一带的混子，看见他小声议论：“这条子就是那个北佬……妈的，真的敢开枪，上次阿凯砸店被他看见，转眼就吃了枪子。”  
陈立农冷着脸，沉声道：“受害人在哪里？”  
一个戴着歪了腿的眼镜的老男人颤颤巍巍举起了手。  
辅警把他押上警车，顺便把妨碍执法的所有“记者”往外赶。陈立农走近那个用黑色卫衣盖住大半张脸的人，后知后觉发现他在细微的颤抖。  
他依稀听说过这个名字，某个当红乐队的主唱。陈立农平时不太了解这些，但是记得他年龄不大。  
陈立农轻轻蹲下，把手放在他还在颤抖的肩上，说：“你还好吗？跟我们去一趟。”  
蔡徐坤抬起头看了他一眼。  
昏黄的路灯下，他睫毛在细微的颤抖，终于抬起头看着人的时候，陈立农听到自己的心跳漏了一拍。

 

2.  
凌晨三点的南城分局。  
蔡徐坤把帽子压的更低，几乎脸都要看不见。值班的女民警没忍住一边偷看一边吸气，陈立农经过的时候奇怪：“你高血压吗？”  
“你懂什么啊！”女民警翻了个白眼，“蔡徐坤这么好看，我心脏很痛。”  
陈立农理解不了这两句话之间有什么关联，只好抽一抽嘴角走了。“受害人”和蔡徐坤正坐在笔录室里，男人添油加醋的描述自己的相机多贵重，自己的心灵受到了多大的创伤，言语间都是咄咄逼人。  
而蔡徐坤是几乎一言不发的程度。  
民警也看不下去，好几次示意蔡徐坤好歹辩解几句，他只是低着头不说话，像被拔掉指甲的，垂头丧气的小猫。陈立农坐在一旁看着民警记录那个把蔡徐坤形容成凶神下凡的故事，身处长腿轻轻踢蔡徐坤的椅子：“你呢，你有什么要补充的。”  
蔡徐坤猛地抖一下，终于抬起头看人，有些不安的眨了眨眼。  
陈队长想了想，示意民警带受害人先出去  
“笔录做到这里，”他起身，“我来收尾归案。”

 

3.  
笔录室里现在只有两个人了。  
蔡徐坤局促与紧张的状态明显缓解很多，连呼吸都平稳不少。陈队长拿了瓶水给他，想了想说：“先……先喝口水。”  
蔡徐坤很乖的接过了，努力好半天，还是拧不开盖子。陈立农接过来打开，递过去的时候终于听到他轻轻说了一声谢谢。  
陈立农就默默地想，太好了，我差点以为他不会说话。  
然后又想起来乐队主唱怎么可能会哑。  
蔡徐坤一口气喝了半瓶，做了三次深呼吸，总算战战兢兢能直视陈立农的眼睛了：“我……如果我承认他刚刚所说的一切，会被判刑吗？”  
陈立农看他一眼，重新翻了一遍刚刚那人的笔录。蓄意破坏他人财物、破坏社会治安、打架斗殴、口头威胁，看受害人单方面描述安个杀人未遂都不过分。但怪就怪在，如果蔡徐坤真的愿意吃这个亏，到底为什么要报警？  
陈立农轻轻啧了一声，诚实的告诉他：“会拘留。”  
蔡徐坤皱皱眉头，小声说：“那不行。”  
“我还是建议你说出真相，”陈立农放下笔，抬起眉毛看着他。“就算不拘留，这样的底留在档案上，也会影响你的信誉和政治审查，你要慎重。”  
蔡徐坤像是听进去了，又沉默了好长一会儿，然后对着他拉起一条卫衣的袖子。  
陈立农呼吸一窒。  
那条看的见血管的，苍白纤细的胳膊上，是一个箍在手肘处的抑制环，还有狰狞的青青紫紫。  
“我是Omega，”蔡徐坤不敢直视着他的眼睛，小声说：“他刚刚想要强奸我。”

 

4.  
凌晨四点，蔡徐坤终于从笔录室出来。  
乐队的键盘阿金在外面等了整整一个钟，看他出来赶紧迎上去。蔡徐坤冲他勉强的笑笑，男孩子朝警察点头示意，一边数落一边把他拉走了。陈立农在他后面出来，一起值班的刑警小赵问他：“头儿，怎么结？”  
陈立农揉揉眉心。  
“去派出所调监控吧，”陈立农顿了顿，“报警人无法陈述，用监控判定案情。”  
小赵马上苦了脸：“不是吧哥……我刚查完930那个全是监控的案子我要吐了……”  
“快点，”陈立农懒得和他废话，敲敲他的后脑勺：“赶不上十点全系统案情汇报，政委连我们两个一起揍。”

 

“我说你就不能小心点儿，”阿金一边开车一边后怕，“实在不行，请个保镖也好啊！”  
他们乐队成立两年，一直是没有公司的独立状态。在音乐网站上上传自制单曲，偶尔去live house赚赚外快，虽然没什么粉丝但也能活。直到年初蔡徐坤写出了一首同名ep，才算进入大众视野。  
“你又不是不知道我，”蔡徐坤无奈的撇撇嘴，“我社恐啊。”  
极少数人知道，新锐乐队Cudié的主唱Kun其实有确诊的社交焦虑症。除了长时间相处的乐队成员，连粉丝都不怎么接触。  
阿金叹了口气，没有再说，把他送回家。蔡徐坤陌生人的包围里紧张了一个通宵，在车上好歹算迷糊了一会儿，再一睁眼发现车停在那座别墅门口。  
坐落在G市湖边的别墅，价格可想而知。门口的保安已经认出来副驾的人，揉着眼睛站起来鞠躬。蔡徐坤无奈的看了阿金一眼：“你怎么把我送回这里来了。”  
天知道他只想回自己的公寓好好睡一觉。  
“昨天你在警察局给我打电话，我一慌就先告诉你哥了。”阿金嘿嘿的笑，“你进去打个招呼嘛，你哥可担心你了。”  
“我哥才不担心我。”蔡徐坤叹了口气，“担心我的是他妈。”

5.  
蔡徐坤在这一点上真的非常有远见。  
保安刚一看见他就通报了主宅。他从门口穿过花园的那几步路，已经足够太太拢一件外套下来堵他了。保养精致的女人在丝绸睡衣外只搭了一件羊毛外衫，快步从楼梯上下来，拉着他就要开始啜泣：“阿坤，阿坤你有冇受委屈啊？你真系唔生性！知唔知我会好担心你噶？”  
“唔紧要啦，我咩事都无啊！”蔡徐坤难得有些孩子气的朝她笑笑，踮起脚看着楼上虚掩的主卧，轻声说：“爸爸重係到瞓觉？”  
“佢都好担心你，后半夜先瞓着的。”女人嗔怪的看他一眼，进厨房端一碗下午熬好的红豆羹给他，着意多加了一块冰糖：“点解细个个阵总看你最乖，长大了就要和人打架？”  
蔡徐坤小口小口的喝：“男仔总要打架的嘛。”  
红豆加上薏米暖暖甜甜，蔡徐坤握着金属柄的勺子小口小口的喝，太太坐在餐桌的另一头长吁短叹。他大概知道太太在忧心什么，兔子一样偏了偏头，小心翼翼的转移话题：“哥哥呢？”  
“现在想起来你有哥哥了？”蔡总说。  
蔡徐坤一个哆嗦，回头就见他还是着一身正装立在书房门口，俨然加班到深夜的样子。  
他叹了一口气，疲惫的揉揉眉心：“阿坤，我找个人照顾你吧，不能继续这样子了。”

 

6.  
蔡徐坤是两个月前开始分化的。  
他已经20岁了。本以为这辈子做定一个Beta，到底还是没有逃过去这场迟来的高热。醒来之后太太把煲好的汤盛给他，反复叮嘱多喝一点；父亲在沙发上咳嗽一声：“阿坤啊，现在还是该注意一点，不要再一天到晚出去跑……”  
他当时抱着汤碗连声答应，其实根本没听进去，第一个发情期就给自己拼命注射抑制剂。医生反复劝诫他可能会导致终生无法受孕，他根本没在意。他清楚自己怕生到了什么地步——这辈子除了乐队和自己的琴，他没想过有家庭或者是婚姻了。  
现在还出了这种事。  
哥哥不是第一次提起要他去见他找的人了。蔡徐坤心里一千个一万个不愿意，到底还是明白他是为了自己好，只好小小声的提议：“要不我把腺体摘除？”  
哥哥举起笔记本要砸他：“仆街仔，收声啦你！”  
蔡徐坤只好作罢。

 

他紧张了那么久，扑到自己的床上总算是可以放松。今晚的事情，归根到底是自己一时懈怠摘下来抑制环，然后被扑上来的狗仔吓到信息素波动。他的第二性别一直没有对外公布，连乐队的阿金和老纪也只是上个月才知道。狗仔拍到他带抑制环的图片，他咬牙想抢相机，没想到差点被那个油腻的老王八蛋用强。  
还好他喊的够大声，把“伸张正义”的地痞都叫来，演变成一场群架。群架总比原先的结果好太多——他这样安慰自己，仔仔细细洗了一遍澡，抱着一个枕头不安的睡着了。  
然后在早上十点就被电话吵醒。  
知道他手机号的人不多，蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊的没看号码就接了，懵懵的说了一声“谁啊。”那头倏然没了声音，他还在奇怪的时候，听到了清晰低沉的咳嗽。  
他竟然一下听出了那是陈立农。  
“今天有空吗？”那人熬了一个通宵的嗓子哑了许多，“过来签个字，结案了。”  
蔡徐坤懵懵的应了一声，连声说好，然后强迫自己从床上爬起来，随便套一件运动服就要出门。太太还没起床，他在前厅系鞋带的时候刚好遇到要去上班的哥哥。蔡大少爷瞟了他一眼，慢悠悠的说：“晚上有空吗，我给你约了个人见。”  
……好的，蔡总安排相亲的效率比工作还高。  
蔡徐坤换一只脚继续系鞋带，信口胡扯：“我有男朋友了。”  
蔡总双手插兜，稍微疑惑了一秒：“真假？”  
“真的啊，”蔡徐坤头也不回，“走了，拜拜。”  
蔡总后知后觉反应过来：“我信你个鬼！”

 

7.  
“在这里签字就好了。”陈立农揉揉眉心，“光线与死角原因，仅通过监控实在没办法证明你的被害，‘发生口角打架斗殴’已经是我们能做的最大努力了。”  
蔡徐坤看了一下案件确认报告。调查后的结果是笔录不实，经过民事调解，需要报警方做一定程度的赔偿。  
蔡徐坤抬头看一眼陈立农，他眼睛里都是红血丝，下巴上也多了一点胡茬，看起来有一点憔悴。  
陈立农被他注视的有些坐立难安，摸了摸鼻子还是问：“为什么不指认？如果你坚持，根据口供再上庭，有可能打赢的。”  
关于“强奸”那一部分内容，蔡徐坤昨晚就拜托陈立农不要记录到笔录里面去，甚至请他不要调查出这个结果，他可以接受民事调解与一切赔偿。  
“如果记录进去的话，太太和哥哥都会知道。”蔡徐坤低头干脆的签字，“他们以为我只是被欺负了，不想吓到他们。”  
陈立农想说我们会做好保密工作，又想到案情总结是在全市公安系统公示的。稍微有点门道的话，想要打听也是蛮容易。  
蔡徐坤签好字，把笔帽盖好，合起来一起齐齐整整的递给他，稍微紧张的朝他露出一个笑。陈立农发现他笑起来竟然很甜，轻咳一声刚要伸手接过来，蔡徐坤电话突然响了：“喂？”  
“下午六点司机去接你，然后去见人。”哥哥听起来一边签字一边打电话，“乖，就先见见。”  
单独去见陌生人对蔡徐坤来说简直是酷刑。他心里一千个一万个不愿意，都化作一句掷地有声的：“我有男朋友了！”  
蔡总丝毫不慌：“骗谁呢？那今天晚上叫他来家里吃饭。”  
蔡徐坤：“他好忙的。”  
蔡总：“男朋友也可能分手，下一个可以先见见。”  
蔡徐坤放下电话，感觉到一点绝望。他认识的人不超过两位数，满足“朋友”和“Alpha”这两个条件的可以说是几乎没有。  
蔡徐坤想了想，小心翼翼地转向陈立农：“你是Alpha吗。”  
陈立农下意识回答：“是啊。”  
蔡徐坤抿了抿嘴唇，十分艰难的开口：“你……晚上有空吗？可不可以帮我一个忙……”  
陈立农忙着上传文件，想也不想的回答：“好啊。”

 

8.  
十月二十八号，蔡徐坤要带男朋友回家吃饭了。  
他在派出所签完字再回家，背着琴去排练室之前跟管家说了这件事情。管家转告太太，太太颤着声音给蔡徐坤打电话确认完之后，忙不迭宣布给他爸爸哥哥还有家里的每一个仆人。甚至下午出门散步遇到隔壁家的女主人，都不忘说一句：“许太，我们家阿坤要带男朋友回家吃饭啦！”  
许太太就惊讶的捂住嘴：“阿坤那么不爱说话，都有男朋友啦？”  
“是呀是呀，”她说完又有点忧心，“也不知道阿坤中意的是个什么样的人。”  
她怀着这份忧心，指点女佣里里外外做大扫除，又指点仆人去买新鲜的食材准备晚上的一桌菜。她想来想去不安心，又给蔡徐坤打电话：“阿坤，佢係边到的人呀，唔知道做什么比较和他口味？”  
蔡徐坤实在不知道怎么编，只好说：“你就随便准备啦，他都会吃的，好了好了，我排练了。”  
然后想了想，小心翼翼的给陈立农发了条短信：“你是哪里人啊Orz”

陈立农回的很快：“？台北。”

9.  
陈立农今天六点准时下班了。  
他臂弯上搭着制服外套走出门的那一刻，一路上所有办公室都有人探着头出来围观。“陈队长准时下班”和“市长亲自访问南城分局”几乎是同等概率发生的事件。陈立农目不斜视的出了门，有熟识的同事靠在门边跟他吹口哨：“哎哟农哥，胡子都刮了，谈恋爱去啊？”  
陈立农笑笑，没有否认，于是起哄的声音更大了。他下午去了趟市局开会，此时穿的是带领带夹的正式制服。宽肩窄腰，皮带上的警徽卡的中正，长腿加上统一分发的制服也很好看。  
这位警官若活在老港片里，该最轻而易举就能骗走不良少女的心。  
蔡徐坤咽了咽口水，然后朝他挥手：“嗨，这里。”

 

“到底什么事？神神秘秘的。”  
陈立农拆下来自己的领带，缠在腕上绕成一团，随意的问道。蔡徐坤只说六点来接他，到底要做什么他一概没说，当然陈立农也没问就对了。Alpha气息淡淡的弥漫开来，蔡徐坤不可抑制的产生一些焦虑——但平心而论，和陈立农相处时产生的焦虑，已经算是他可以接受的程度了。  
“哥哥逼我去相亲，”蔡徐坤闷闷的说，“我不愿意去。”  
他说完这句话，小心的不敢出声。他虽然有点心理问题，但情商没有低到哪去，知道这是一个很无礼的要求。  
陈立农反应了一会儿，终于把他这句话和早上那句“男朋友”联系在一起，明白是拉自己去圆谎的。陈立农无奈道：“你就没想过我万一不是单身？”  
蔡徐坤闻言，马上睁大眼睛看着他：“你是吗？”  
“我是，”陈立农把衬衫的袖子挽到胳膊，答应的干脆利落：“这个忙我可以帮你，走吧。”

陈立农提出要不要先互相交代一下方便打掩护，蔡徐坤发懵的看着他，陈立农才明白他完全没想到这件事。他打开网页搜索蔡徐坤的名字，一行行往下看，然后交代自己的对应信息，最后问他：“记住了吗？”  
蔡徐坤肯定的点点头：“嗯！”  
他们家的别墅到市区开车要半个小时，足够陈立农给自己做一些心理建设了。车在湖边停下的时候，陈立农看着五层高的西式洋房稍微一抖：“这是你家？”  
蔡徐坤点点头：“是啊。”  
陈立农挑挑眉，人民公仆只身卧底资本主义家庭，甚至有了一些出任务之前的使命感。然后就看到散步回来的邻居太太和蔡徐坤打招呼：“阿坤，这就是你男朋友啊？多大了哪里人啊？”  
蔡徐坤一愣，然后转身可怜的看着陈立农。  
……这么快就忘了。  
陈立农明白，这个戏得自己演了。他一把搂过蔡徐坤的肩膀，朝着女人笑道：“我是台北人，今年二十五。”

10.  
“年龄和名字总要记住。”陈立农拉着他的胳膊，一路低声说：“你知道我叫什么名字吗？”  
“知道啊，”蔡徐坤讷讷的接，“陈立农嘛。”  
他心里有点点委屈，刚刚在车上还信誓旦旦点头，下车就全部忘干净，但天知道他只是和邻居那位不太熟的太太说话太紧张了。大门到宅子这一段路，陈立农一直没放开他的手，蔡徐坤跟在他后面，只能看到他的宽肩和长腿。  
陈立农感受到他的僵硬，停下来回过头。  
蔡徐坤以为自己又有什么地方做得不对，小声问：“怎么……怎么了吗？”  
陈立农看他仰头望着自己，松开他的手腕，稍微俯下身来，像和小朋友说话一样对他说：“我碰到你，你会不舒服吗？”  
会吗？  
蔡徐坤也开始思考这个问题。  
好像心跳还是很快，就和他每次被陌生人接触的时候一样。但……没有那么害怕，也没有那么焦虑。  
于是他说：“还好。”  
他眼神认真，像回答老师问题的小学生。陈立农要摸他的头发，蔡徐坤稍微一顿，但是眼神没有慌乱，也没有躲开。  
“那走吧，”陈立农扣住他的手腕，“记不住的话也没关系，交给我就可以。”

 

陈立农是真的很好地演完了这出戏。  
进门的时候太太就来迎接他，问识不识讲粤语，陈立农学着TVB里那样笑着说识听唔识讲。蔡徐坤看的出太太还蛮喜欢他，他没想到的是，处理起这些家长里短的事情，陈立农竟然也很游刃有余。他和蔡总聊政治与经济，耐心地听着太太说些家长里短小事，也能以假乱真的看看自己露出宠溺的笑容。到开饭的时候他自然地坐在蔡徐坤旁边，然后被身旁的人轻轻拉了拉袖子。  
陈立农愣了一下，主动靠过去。蔡徐坤微微凑近一些，低声说：“我不吃虾。”  
他说完这句话就退开，朝着他认真眨了眨眼睛。陈立农突然心灵神会，再一看桌上的菜色还真包含一道蒜泥芙蓉虾，于是给他夹的时候通通避开。  
蔡徐坤很配合，陈立农筷子递过来的食物全部乖乖吃掉。太太很满意他总算多吃了点，哥哥留心到他记得阿坤不吃的东西，父亲很满意他挺直的后背和稳重的职业。饭后喝茶的时候，蔡父拉着他笑说：“阿坤什么时候认识的这么好的年轻人，我竟然不知道。”  
“我运气好，阿坤也很好。”陈立农笑的温柔，“叔叔放心，我会好好照顾他。”  
蔡父就满意的点点头。蔡徐坤帮仆人收拾盘子到厨房，出来的时候被哥哥拉住：“你们认识多久了？”  
蔡徐坤眼睛都不眨一下：“两个月。”  
蔡总狐疑的看他一眼，总算半信半疑的放过他。他绕到沙发旁，拍拍陈立农的肩，示意他跟蔡徐坤一起到书房去，然后递给他们一串钥匙。  
“我在南城有一间公寓，”蔡总叹了叹气，“安保相对好一些。阿坤出的事你也知道，他又不愿意带保镖，想麻烦你照顾照顾他。”  
陈立农勾起来的嘴角稍微一僵。  
“不用！”蔡徐坤第一个慌了神，“我……”  
蔡总一个眼刀打断他：“要么每天回家，要么带保镖，要么住一起。自己选！”  
“……”  
蔡徐坤于是把求助的目光转向陈立农。眼神湿漉漉的，像做错事的小动物。  
而陈立农身为Alpha的保护欲不允许他拒绝这样的眼神。  
“好，”他干脆的接过钥匙，“没问题。”

11.  
蔡徐坤刚打开琴盒，就被哥哥通知说司机在楼下等，两把吉他拖不动还是陈立农帮自己拿的。蔡徐坤心里实在过意不去，一路上一直在道歉，陈立农轻咳一声：“没关系，不是什么大事。”  
对于陈立农来讲这真的不算太为难。他手上的案子还没完，本来就不怎么回家，于他而言只是多拿一把钥匙而已。  
他帮蔡徐坤把乐器拿上去，打声招呼就赶回去加班了。蔡徐坤面对着空荡荡的房间，后知后觉的反应过来，晚饭这几个小时本来可能是他唯一的休息时间。  
他愧疚的叹口气，愧疚的收拾行李，愧疚的给他留了主卧，然后愧疚的给他留了一盏灯。蔡徐坤整个人几乎被愧疚淹没，直到夜里两点还没见陈立农回来，思前想后小心翼翼的发送：“还没加完啊。”  
陈立农正忙着开会，过了小半个钟才看到。他以为蔡徐坤害怕，回复：“怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤没有回复。  
陈立农心里一直惦记这回事，开完会还放心不下，凌晨四点总算又回去了一趟。客厅里亮着一盏等人的台灯，陈立农推开次卧的门总算找到了人。蔡徐坤缩在床上，小小的脸埋在被子里，被门外的光亮惊扰，微微蹙了蹙眉。  
……原来只是睡着了。  
陈立农的心宽慰下来。他轻轻带上门，站在客厅发了会儿呆，刚想给自己倒杯水，在厨房发现了一份没开封的外卖。  
一份外卖叉烧饭，贴满暖宝宝，还稍微温着。陈立农在旁边发现一小张便利贴，上面是意外的相当舒展规整的字体：“如果饿的话可以吃（没动过）”  
这么软的人，字倒是很有力气。  
凌晨四点，陈立农第一次吃到蔡徐坤最喜欢的那家叉烧。

12.  
他们就这样开始了同居生活。  
说是同居，其实也不太贴切。蔡徐坤没日没夜的排练写歌，陈立农每天开会熬到三四点，第二天九点钟上班。蔡徐坤知道自己麻烦了他，平日里就表现的格外听话——陈立农偶尔凌晨回去睡三个小时，总能看到桌上留着一份还温热着的食物。  
有的时候是外卖的叉烧或者河粉，有的时候是家里佣人送来的汤。有一次陈立农还看到了餐盒规整摆好的家常菜色，后知后觉反应过来是他回本宅吃饭了，但是记得给他带了一份。  
像是衔着松果回窝的小松鼠。  
陈立农在每个凌晨闲下来的时候总是忍不住想，小松鼠辛辛苦苦搬回来的食物，没有人回去吃掉的话，他会不会亲手扔掉？扔掉的时候会不会有一点点难过？  
他想到这里看看表，凌晨两点，回去睡五个小时可以赶到早上八点的会。他敲敲茶几示意散会，同事都各自找张桌子趴下眯一会儿，唯独自己拿起车钥匙就往外走。  
副队长拉住他，“都几点了你去哪？”  
陈立农头也没回的说：“吃宵夜。”

 

门缝里透着光，蔡徐坤大概还醒着。  
他们住在一起两个多月，见是肯定见过的，偶尔他晚归蔡徐坤会从卧室里探出一个头和他打招呼。天微亮他早起洗漱，蔡徐坤也会迷迷糊糊睁不开眼睛的出来和他打个招呼。  
但这样都都清醒着的会面，好像还是第一次。  
陈立农扯了扯嘴角，深呼吸一次，还是把钥匙捅进去了。蔡徐坤半蹲在走廊角落，稍微惊恐的看着门口，眼睛红红的像个兔子。  
陈立农皱眉：“怎么回事？”  
“我没有……”蔡徐坤赶紧摇头，晕乎乎的站起身来：“没事……”  
他不开口还好，一说话那个还发着抖的声音让陈立农听着更揪心。陈立农把他堵在墙角，一把扣住他的手腕：“发生什么事？”  
蔡徐坤猛地一颤，然后渐渐不再抖。  
陈立农叹口气，想到这样可能会吓着他，只好放开手又靠近些，轻声说：“告诉我，怎么了？”

13.  
网上最近不太平。  
狗仔匿名爆料声称自己是发现了蔡徐坤的第二性别，加上蔡徐坤打架的风声老早就在网上出现过，一时间倒是看起来真假难辨。人们对这个性别总是带着一些恶意和偏见，小众乐队的主唱不愿意公开第二性别，也实在是意料之中。有觉得被骗的粉丝脱粉回踩，也有怀着恶意的路人妄加揣测，一时间也算是议论纷纷。  
蔡徐坤关起门来写歌，很少看网上的评论，下午一时兴起去排那家想吃很久的菠萝油，竟然被人拽住手腕问：“你係唔係蔡徐坤？”  
那人皱着眉不耻的看着他，好像在质问他是不是做错了什么事。蔡徐坤一慌，还没来得及推开他的手，四面已经议论开了。  
“啊就係个个主唱，”他缩在连帽卫衣里，还是能听到后排女生的议论，“我本来幾鐘意架，估唔到竟然是O，还装不是骗人呢。”  
陈立农听到这里，皱眉：“然后呢？”  
蔡徐坤不说话。  
然后那些他还不熟悉的尖酸刻薄的粤语，混杂着普通话的恶意，钻进他的耳朵里，顺着他的血管，一路横冲直撞直到太阳穴。他以为自己是要呕吐，拉起口罩试图躲过无数举起来的后置摄像头，跌跌撞撞冲到路边，被绊倒以后再也没站起来，强撑着拉开一辆出租车。  
他落荒而逃的样子被录下来上传。他自己不肯说，陈立农还是上网搜索他的名字才看到视频。他蹲在蔡徐坤身侧点开，他的呼吸跟着外放声音一起急促起来。陈立农看着视频，看着他，看他痛苦的蜷成一团，捂着心口喘气，还死撑着不说出口一个字。  
陈立农突然觉得没什么意思。  
他站起身：“徐记是不是？”  
蔡徐坤仰起下巴看着他，微微点点头。  
“走，”陈立农朝他伸出手，“我们现在去。”

14.

蔡徐坤觉得他好像在生气。  
陈立农不像往常一样看着他和颜悦色的说话，即使从前也不算多和颜悦色，总比现在沉着一张脸的样子好多了。他在心里想，我明明一直没有吵到他，到底为什么要生气啊。  
“但大概听到这种事心情都不会好吧，”蔡徐坤系好安全带，默默给他找了个台阶下：“不应该说给他听的。”  
陈立农拿着烟和打火机拉开驾驶位的车门。蔡徐坤瞥了一眼，很小心的马上把眼神收回来，陈立农还有点浮躁，拉起手刹起步，问：“你本来打算什么时候告诉我？”  
蔡徐坤摸不准他的脾气，小心翼翼的说：“……看你时间方便？”  
“别跟我闹，”陈立农语气还是冷，“我问你，我如果今天值班没回家，你是不是永远不打算告诉我？”  
蔡徐坤还真的就是这么打算的，再后知后觉也算懂他气在哪了。他心虚更不敢说话，一路沉默到陈立农把车在徐记旁边停下。他拉好口罩，自觉地滚下车去排队，陈立农蹲在路边点了火。  
……啊，原来他也会抽烟啊。  
陈立农人高腿长，天冷了还只穿一件毛线衣，蹲在路边点烟的样子竟然也很好看，没多久就有女Omega上来搭讪：“帅哥，加个微信好不好啊？”  
陈立农闻言一愣，然后下意识的回头。蔡徐坤偷看被发现，飞快的把眼神收回来，欲盖弥彰的往另一个方向撇。陈立农看着他发红的耳朵尖，微微摇头：“不了，等我对象。”  
小姑娘撇撇嘴，还不愿意放弃：“交个朋友也好嘛，以后说不定……”  
“没有以后，”陈立农笑着摇摇头，“马上是我老婆。”  
女孩子不开心的走了。陈立农看见蔡徐坤的耳朵红的快要烧起来，莫名心情很好。

 

他排个队十分钟的功夫，陈立农先是被白白嫩嫩和甜甜软软两个不同类型的Omega搭讪，然后又被旧友发现聊了几句。最后是几个混子勾肩搭背的经过，看到他一惊一乍：“农哥也来吃徐记啊？农哥早说，整条街都是我砍，农哥来肯定要给面子的呀！”  
陈立农作势要打人，他们马上嘻嘻哈哈的求饶，也算是闹成一团。这几个地痞前几年没少挨陈立农的揍，倒是打出一点惺惺相惜的感觉，拉着陈立农没当外人：“农哥等对象哦？”  
陈立农“嗯”了一声，适逢蔡徐坤拎着刚出炉的菠萝油出来。几个人认出他来，有一个不懂事一些，诧异道：“农哥竟然找了你？”  
蔡徐坤登时僵成一条人棍。  
陈立农一把揽过他的肩膀，轻轻抚他后背算作安抚，然后递过去一把眼刀：“别乱讲，我如果回去挨揍，明天就算到你头上。”

 

陈立农瞥到蔡徐坤拎着的袋子里装的两只面包，“这一点吃得饱？”  
G市算是又降了一次温。陈立农不是特别怕冷，穿一件线衣再抖一抖也还算撑得下去，蔡徐坤是已经套上加绒的卫衣还手冰凉。陈立农搂过他的时候不小心碰到，上了车就开了暖风，出风口正呼啸着。  
蔡徐坤冻的鼻尖发红，“啊”了一声，举起透明的袋子给他看：“还给你带了一份呢。”  
陈立农看到过他吃完扔掉的外卖，有印象他吃的很少，但没想到会少到这种地步。他想了想，问：“吃金拱门吗。”  
陈立农的眼神异常执着。  
蔡徐坤今天实在没什么食欲，被他半强迫的再来排一次队已经是了不得的折腾了。但是 陈立农刚下班一定很饿……  
他一瞬间竟然生出一点迁就小孩子的心态，昧着良心说：“想啊。”  
陈立农当机立断掉头，右拐再进了一片住宅区，竟然在一个小区楼下找到一家麦当劳。蔡徐坤惊讶：“你怎么知道这里有？”  
“我在这里干了两年基层，”陈立农稍微挑挑眉，心情看起来总算好了些：“我係呢一片的地头蛇啊。”  
他说完这句话就拉开车门跳下车，给蔡徐坤留了车里的暖气，不一会儿又带着汉堡和冰可乐回来了。蔡徐坤接过来，小口小口的咬，一时间都没有说话。  
“说起来，”陈立农看着外面发呆，“这旁边是不是有一个中学？校服是蓝的，挺好看的。”  
“是，南城第三高中。”  
“好像以前在这里办过一个案子，”陈立农随口应着，三两口把食物吃完，拉上手刹起步。“有个小孩晕倒了，我巡逻的时候看见，就给他买了个小蛋糕，结果他家里秘书什么还来给我送了面锦旗。好好一个人，在学校门口倒下也没有人扶一把。”  
“因为被排挤啊，”蔡徐坤望着窗外轻声说。  
“十五岁才来广州，粤语肯定不好嘛。磕磕巴巴说的奇怪，会被同学笑话。所以一说话就会紧张，再后来看见陌生人都会害怕，就去看了精神科。说是社交焦虑，就是社恐。”蔡徐坤摸摸鼻子，自顾自的说下去。“结果在医院被同学看到，他们都说我是神经病，后来就严重到会晕倒的程度了……有点好笑哦。”  
陈立农说不出来话。  
他回想那个印象里倒在他臂弯里的人，但怎么都想不起来长什么样子。只记得很轻，抱起来几乎不用费力气，露出来的肤色是近乎病态的白。  
“我……”他开口都艰难，“我当时不知道……对不起。”  
蔡徐坤吞一口冰可乐，“没关系。”  
自己的父亲都不知道的事情，怎么好寄希望于别人呢。  
车里一时安静的有一点令人窒息。蔡徐坤看起来一如往常，吃完东西把垃圾收好，然后端端正正把手放在膝盖上。  
陈立农看着路面出神。他不是没设想过蔡徐坤的家庭，也奇怪过富裕温柔的环境和已经成才的兄长，明明应该是任何一个纨绔富二代的标准配备。  
本应该横冲直撞没大没小的人，偏偏被磨成了这样乖的性子。  
陈立农想着他那天晚上如何在路灯下颤抖，又想着那个视频里他狼狈的摔倒，一路心不在焉地晃到家里。蔡徐坤今天的抑制环好像快要过时效了，没压下去的信息素混着干冷的气息，在他拉开家门的一瞬间直冲到陈立农的鼻子里。那是甜蜜又温软的信息素，陈立农几乎一瞬间有冲动把他抱进怀里。  
罪魁祸首毫不知情，举着面包袋子递到陈立农眼前：“要不要现在吃？还热着，会好吃一点。”  
他认真仰头看着人，睫毛洒下一小片细密的阴影。陈立农摇摇头，“你……你明天在家吗？”  
蔡徐坤稍微反应了一会儿，才后知后觉想起来他说的是这个家。他记得约好了阿金和老纪排练，明天还要去一次录音室。  
但是他说：“在啊。”

15.  
蔡徐坤为这一句“在啊”付出了很大的代价。  
他先是苦口婆心的劝两个人改排练地点，然后费好大劲的把阿金的键盘和老纪的鼓一起搬过来了。这个公寓蔡总大概许久以前就开始为他规划，装修自然简洁，还有很大的排练室和堪称优秀的隔音设备。阿金和老纪来的时候不情不愿，来了之后看到给配的音响，还是感叹：“资本主义好啊！”  
蔡徐坤于是长长舒了一口气。  
他们已经训练过千万次，下个月就要开始巡演，不过是校准一些最后的细节而已。下午排练结束后老纪说要不要一起吃饭啊，阿金表示要回家陪老婆，于是他怀着希望看着蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤：“我……”  
他还未说出口，门口突然传来了钥匙的响动声。蔡徐坤想到什么，微微睁大眼睛，兔子一样窜起来去门口开门。陈立农钥匙刚插进去门就被拉开，然后看到一个睁大眼睛朝着他摇尾巴的蔡徐坤。  
陈立农愣了一下，刚要说什么，阿金的大嗓门就传过来了：“快递吗！”  
蔡徐坤不知道怎么回答，阿金和老纪已经飞快的冲到门口看热闹，结果看到了一个站在门口的警察。  
老纪：“你被查水表了啊？”  
阿金倒是认出陈立农，“你又打架了啊？”  
陈立农哭笑不得，刚想着要找个什么借口，蔡徐坤转过去看着他们两个，认真的说：“这是我男朋友。”  
阿金：“……”  
老纪：“？？？”  
陈立农心想，行吧，这戏是必须得演下去了。

 

两个人很有眼力见的不做电灯泡，争先恐后的找借口溜走了。蔡徐坤把门带上，回来看着杵在客厅中间不知如何是好的陈立农，想了想先开口：“你吃饭了吗？”  
“还没，”陈立农顿了顿，“你吃了吗？”  
蔡徐坤摇摇头：“我来不及了，我要去趟录音室。”  
录音室是他为数不多能正常接触的地方。他自知已经给队友添了不少麻烦，于是能自己来的就总是自己来。陈立农应了一声，拿起刚放下的车钥匙就坐在玄关穿鞋。蔡徐坤于是讷讷的开口：“你……你要陪我一起去啊？”  
陈立农看着他穿着厚厚外套还单薄的身影，披上自己刚刚放在玄关的大衣。  
“走吧，”他说，“先去给你买点吃的。今天风大，不然怕你被吹跑了。”

16.  
陈立农把他放下就接到待命通知，只好一个人先回单位。他叹口气：“我可能不能来接你了。”  
“没关系呀，”蔡徐坤替他拉开录音室的门，“我自己回去就可以。”  
陈立农摸摸他的头，把刚刚买的草莓夹心面包递给他，又提醒他小心一点，然后下了录音室长长的楼梯。录音室老板看着蔡徐坤靠着门边，定定的看着陈立农的背影一动不动，笑他：“舍不得男朋友哦？”  
“不是啦，”蔡徐坤耳朵发红，“是喜欢的男仔。”  
老板惊讶：“真假？我还以为你若喜欢上什么人，根本不用追。”  
“那是旁人，他不一样。”  
“他哪里不一样？”  
“他……”蔡徐坤一时想不出来，“他不是旁人，他就是不一样。”

待命任务历来要收手机。一群二十四五的年轻人被关在一起，只好互相没事找事。副队长和法医肩并肩鬼鬼祟祟的往陈立农身边移动，陈立农只好从躺着的椅子上坐起来：“你俩又打什么主意？”  
“哈哈哈别装了小陈，”副队长大力拍他的肩膀，“交代一下，那天来接你的那辆豪车里做的是哪个靓女？”  
陈立农想了一会儿，终于明白他们说的是蔡徐坤第一天来见他开的那辆路虎，下意识说：“就不能是靓仔？”  
于是两人意味深长的“哦——”了起来。  
这动静把闲的头皮发麻的人都吸引过来，陈立农随口皮一句，没想到被一帮小崽子扯着没法收场。只好一五一十的按着他们编出来的那个故事说了一遍，但好歹没说出蔡徐坤的大名——就算陈立农再能把他们揍的服服帖帖，这样大的消息还是不要说出去为好。  
最后他们还是没有行动，待命三个小时以后解散了。案子办的越不顺利，这样不了了之的“待命”就越多。他刚刚拿到手机，划开屏幕就是满屏的未接来电。  
蔡徐坤给他足足打了三十一个电话。  
他心沉下来，一边起步一边回拨。电话很快就通了，那边的声音却不是他：“陈生吗？我是录音室的老板。”  
“我是，”陈立农几乎把车开到最大限速，“阿坤出什么事了？”  
录音室老板叹口气：“您快回家吧，我……您回去看看就知道了。”

 

陈立农还未走近就闻到了不能更浓郁的信息素。  
他一瞬间明白发生了什么，步伐下意识一顿，然后又马上打开门。  
满室的甜玫瑰信息素里，蔡徐坤茫然的看着他，身边是半盒空掉的注射针管。陈立农清楚这个剂量已经是过量许多倍了，然而浓郁的信息素却一点收敛的迹象都没有。  
他去本宅那天蔡总就告诉过他，蔡徐坤有滥用抑制剂的前科，请他加以监督。陈立农到底还是没防住，看着蔡徐坤因为注射不当淤青的手臂，眉毛就忍不住蹙得更深。  
他想自己的脸色大概真的很差，蔡徐坤只是看了自己一眼，便垂着眼帘不说话了。  
“倒是知道自己做错了事，”陈立农心想。  
他看着那散落一地的空针管，又气又心疼，蹲在他身边，一把捏住他的下巴：“怎么这么不听话？”  
蔡徐坤被迫直视他的眼睛，小心翼翼的开口：“我没有……”  
“什么时候分化的？”  
“四个月前。”  
“怎么过的发情热？”  
“打掉三盒抑制剂。”  
陈立农捏着他下巴，咬牙切齿的说：“该打。”  
这一句强压着怒气的话，混着Alpha清冽的雪松气息喷到蔡徐坤身上。正在经历着人生第一次发情期的Omega本能的开始恐惧，偏偏信息素还张扬的在空气里恣意。  
他怕的睫毛都在颤，还是睁大眼睛看着他，像在期许什么。陈立农看着那一双不知道躲的眼睛，靠近亲了上去。

17.  
蔡徐坤的发情期是很迟钝的。  
也许是长期过量的抑制剂，他的欲望来的没有那么让人失去理智，只是信息素前所未有的勾人，惹的陈立农有点控制不住自己。他努力不要吓到他，凑近他耳边轻声说：“清醒一点，看着我。”  
蔡徐坤就迷迷糊糊抬起头看他。  
他现在倒是真的觉得一点也不害怕了。陈立农的气场越吓人，他就越想伸出爪子撩一撩看他到底会不会炸毛。他看着那张脸认真蹙着眉毛，满脸写着“不知所措”，恶劣的心思就越膨胀。  
蔡徐坤朝他眨眨眼，无辜道：“看什么？”  
陈立农被他堵的没话说。蔡徐坤又轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇，说：“你喜不喜欢我？”  
蔡徐坤看他的眼神太无辜了，无辜又直白，一点一滴欲望都表现的坦坦荡荡。他柔软的唇若即若离的贴着陈立农的脸颊划过——然后又看回他，带着一点委屈和不解，好像在问他，为什么不行？  
陈立农找不出理由，他说不出话。

 

理智一旦出现缺口，一瞬间就可以分崩离析。  
尤其是陈队长这样擅长决断的人。  
他闭上眼花了两秒钟说服自己，再睁眼的时候蔡徐坤忍不住稍微一抖。那是完全不一样的眼神——像某种动物宣示所有权。他终于感受到一点Alpha自带的威压，但已经跑不掉了。  
递到嘴边的东西，哪有再被放过的道理？  
蔡徐坤被摁着后脑恶狠狠地亲。陈立农还带着点火气，完全不打算放过他。层层叠叠的快感从脊柱蔓延到四肢，蔡徐坤再被放开的时候，微喘着连坐起来的力气都没有，腰一软就要往后倒。陈立农伸手把他整个人严严实实的揽进自己怀里，他就湿润着眼神，微微仰头看着他，像是在求饶。  
陈立农就突然想起他第一次抬头看自己的样子。  
那个昏黄路灯下的小小的影子……当时怎么会想到他能有这么不听话？  
他想到这里更气，用牙齿磨他的嘴唇，动作不算轻柔，连牙龈都磕出血。天知道蔡徐坤已经被绵密而细微的快感逼的下身都要泛滥，喉咙里发出小声的呜咽，用尽力气推开他。  
陈立农挑挑眉毛，漫不经心的擦掉自己嘴角磕出来的血：“怎么，现在知道后悔了？”  
蔡徐坤只是拼命摇头，可怜的看着他：“不要在这里……去床上好不好？”  
陈立农闻言掀了他的领子，才看到后背被茶几蹭的红了一片。  
他气还没消，闷声托起他的膝盖径直走到卧室扔到了床上，然后附身把他所有的呻吟都堵在嘴里。蔡徐坤下面早就是湿润的状态，陈立农一遍舔舐他的唇舌，抚过他的后颈，腺体，腰和臀。蔡徐坤再也遭不住，一边流眼泪一边发出软绵绵的、断断续续的声音，羞耻的自己都听不下去，于是咬在手背上不想再出声。陈立农有些不满，停下手上的动作，把他的手背拉开，在他耳边轻声说：“知不知错？”  
蔡徐坤咬着下唇不说话。  
陈立农把他的裤子扯到腿弯，骨节分明的手指直接探进他最敏感的地方，又靠近他耳边低声问一次：“嗯？”  
蔡徐坤上衣被他撩起来玩弄胸前的两点，裤子又被他扯下去，身下还有耳后敏感的地方陈立农全都没有放过。他一副任人摆布的样子，修长的双腿被陈立农漫不经心的从上摸到下，每一寸皮肤都因为他的抚摸颤抖。  
可偏偏罪魁祸首连衬衫的一丝皱都没有。  
他腰带和领带还周正的扎好，表情甚至还有一点漫不经心。全身上下唯一不太体面的地方，大概就是被自己抓皱的后领。  
蔡徐坤咬紧的牙关刚被陈立农探进来的舌头撬开，就发出一声求饶的呜咽。他明显是气还没消的样子，“我问你知不知错？”  
蔡徐坤快被灭顶的快感逼疯，一张口就是大颗的眼泪掉下来，讨好的搂住他的脖子，把眼泪都蹭到他肩上：“我知道了……你快一点……”  
陈立农压低声音：“知道什么？”  
“知道错了……”蔡徐坤眼泪汪汪的看着他，“你快点进来好不好？”  
他眼睛生的无辜又漂亮，偏偏嘴唇是最好亲的形状，和尖尖的下巴搭在一起，整个人看起来矛盾的纯情又放荡。陈立农亲在他的眉眼，侧脸，下颌线和嘴角，一手解开皮带之后没有任何预兆的挺进。  
“呜……”  
即使前戏已经足够长，彻底深入有点困难。蔡徐坤又痛又爽，呜咽着咬在陈立农的肩膀上。蔡徐坤的里面温热又紧致，这一下咬的陈立农差点直接交代，只好恶狠狠地又挺动一次，蔡徐坤就发出变了调的呻吟。  
深深浅浅的抽插以后，他喘息着，总算艰难的适应了一些。陈立农慢慢顶，每一下都顶到最里面：“知道错了没有？”  
“呜……”蔡徐坤把满脸的眼泪蹭到他制服的领子上，“知道了……”  
“听话。”陈立农亲亲他，“错哪了？”  
蔡徐坤稍微懵了一下，陈队长又气了。他搂住蔡徐坤的腰，把他连人一起抱起来，每走一步就在里面顶的更深。徒然激烈起来的快感让蔡徐坤反应都迟钝了，迟了几秒才断断续续的叫出声。  
陈立农把他抱在洗手台上，冰凉的大理石刺激的蔡徐坤稍微皱皱眉头，陈立农已经又一次顶进去。冰凉和他内里的炙热交替，蔡徐坤哭叫着搂住陈立农的脖子：“我……呜……我不该用那么多抑制剂……”  
陈立农双手托着他的膝弯，又往里深顶一次：“你还知道？”  
蔡徐坤呜咽着点头。他眼眶发红，内裤被拨到膝盖，上衣已经不知道被陈立农丢到哪里去了。裸露出来的瓷白一样的肌肤上，有陈立农手劲太大弄出来的青紫，还有近乎狰狞的吻痕。  
陈立农当然是故意的，他要在蔡徐坤身上留下痕迹，要把他操的只会哭，要让他那双漂亮单纯的眼睛被欲望玷污，要让他迷离的贪婪只看着自己一个人。陈立农微微抬起蔡徐坤的下巴，他就乖乖勾住他的脖子要献吻。陈立农很好地被他这一下满足了，终于放软了一点声音：“以后还敢不敢？”  
蔡徐坤认真摇头：“不敢……”  
陈立农满意的顺着他的后颈往下摸，摁着他的腰开始抽插。

18.  
蔡徐坤已经不记得今晚有过多少回了。  
他浑身已经不着寸缕，留下的只有暧昧的痕迹。浴缸里他跨坐在陈立农身上，小心翼翼的一寸一寸吞下去陈立农的东西。陈立农饶有兴致的看着他认真的表情，恶作剧似的去摸他的腰，蔡徐坤就一下子跌坐在他身上，一下子顶到了他最里面。  
这一下干脆把他激的射了出来。陈立农把他拉进自己怀里，一边和他黏黏糊糊的接吻，一边温柔的干他。  
蔡徐坤被发情热折磨的浑浑噩噩，但陈立农接触到他的每一寸皮肤，他都像放大了千百倍一样产生酥麻的战栗。他摸摸自己的小腹，似乎装满了陈立农的东西，他太喜欢射在自己里面了。他刚想到这里，埋首在他身上抽插的人突然顶到了一个口。  
蔡徐坤愣了一下，他的生殖腔……打开了。  
他还没说话，陈立农已经射完开始抱着他清洗，好像刚刚发生的一切只是蔡徐坤的错觉。那双总是夹着烟的手正仔细清理顺着他大腿根一直往下流的乳白色液体，在他瓷白纤细的腿上，冲击的陈立农看一眼感觉又要硬。  
他赶紧别开眼睛，摸摸蔡徐坤的头：“累不累？要不要吃点东西？”  
蔡徐坤一个人在走神，等他又叫了一声才反应过来，小声嘟嚷：“刚刚还那么凶。”  
陈立农笑一笑，把洗发露揉成泡泡抹到他的头发上，有点用力的摸他的脑袋：“不喜欢我凶？”  
也……也没有不喜欢啊。  
陈立农以为他不说话是太累了，给他擦干头发就抱到床上，然后去厨房倒了一大杯温水让他喝，自己到旁边讲电话。他习惯性的想要去摸烟盒，回头看他一眼，又把手收回来了。  
蔡徐坤一边认真喝水一边竖着耳朵听，大概听到说家人生病，让别人替自己值一天班。  
蔡徐坤想他真好。  
他有一天会和别的Omega结婚吗？  
他好像会是个很好的爸爸，他对自己都那么好了。  
老纪总是爱写的，那些酸的不行的歌词，蔡徐坤好像突然觉得都能听懂。

 

陈立农陪了他三天。  
三天时间蔡徐坤几乎没有自己下过地，每天起床就被陈立农摁着操，他有的时候都分不清楚到底是他发情期还是陈立农发情期。他在晨炮过后的洗漱时间问了这个问题，陈立农给了他一个牙膏味的吻，漫不经心的回答：“谁叫你信息素那么浪。”  
蔡徐坤耳朵发红，瞪他一眼就溜了。  
陈立农也不恼，漱完口躺在他身边把他搂进自己怀里，蔡徐坤趴在他怀里慢慢的眯起眼睛，就被陈立农抚摸腰后那一块滑腻的皮肤。蔡徐坤鸵鸟一样往他的怀里钻，陈立农一边心不在焉的逗他一边接了个电话：“喂？”  
蔡徐坤紧咬着牙关不想出声。  
陈立农像是觉得隔着一层布料不够体贴，继续伸到衣服里。而蔡徐坤感觉自己又快要不行了，恍恍惚惚听见陈立农叹了口气，然后把自己拉进怀里亲一口，无奈的说：“宝贝晚上我得出去一下。”  
那声“宝贝”太自然了，蔡徐坤甚至没来得及觉得奇怪，只是愣愣的问：“去多久？”  
陈立农看着他，认真说：“我尽快回来。”

19.  
陈立农晚上真的走了。  
他走之前蔡徐坤还没起床。陈立农叮嘱他记得多喝水，还顺便给他叫好了外卖，他闭着眼睛胡乱点头，再一睁眼已经是天黑了。  
陈立农还没回来。  
蔡徐坤全身上下都是他的味道，此刻信息素来源不在自己身边，他就没来由的更烦躁。他想了想，先是在床上找到陈立农换下来的T恤穿上，残留的雪松气息总算让他稍微平静一些。  
他拿出了琴，打算把乐队所有的歌都练一遍。Cudié已经发了两个专辑，全部曲子下来，一个半钟头差不多过去了。他弹完一遍，陈立农还没回来。于是他上了变调夹，换了一个key弹完一遍，陈立农还没回来。  
蔡徐坤把吉他放在身边，郁闷的想：“陈立农到底什么时候回来？”  
他刚想到这里手机就响了。是个陌生号码，但他很神奇的接起来了，小心翼翼的说了一声：“喂？”  
“嫂子？嫂子！”小赵哀嚎，“嫂子下来给我开个门吧！”

 

蔡徐坤套上一件外套就冲下去了。  
电话里的人他好像不认识，心里到底还是紧张的。他推开公寓门禁就看到蹲在门口抽烟的陈立农，还有见他宛若见到救星的小赵。  
他开开心心朝蔡徐坤奔来，把自己手上的外套塞到他手里：“嫂子辛苦了！一直听农哥说总算见到你了！祝你们百年……卧槽怎么是你？”  
蔡徐坤本来就紧张，被他一惊一乍，更坐立不安了。他不知道怎么回答，只好点点头靠到陈立农身边。  
他只是站不稳，眼神还算清明。蔡徐坤松了一口气，摸摸他的额头：“可不可以自己走？”  
陈立农抖烟灰的手都晃晃悠悠，只知道看着他笑：“可以啊。”  
蔡徐坤递给他一只手，陈立农撑一下站起来了。他几乎高出蔡徐坤一个头，靠在他肩上蔡徐坤稍微有点吃力，朝小赵说：“麻烦……麻烦衣服给我一下，谢谢。”  
小赵还在冲击中，梦游一般把衣服递给他。  
“是你啊，”他讪讪的说，“怪不得农哥自己去查。”  
蔡徐坤咽了咽口水，终于还是没忍住自己的好奇心：“查……查什么？”  
“嗨，你那个案子，农哥亲自去查的。”小赵摆摆手，“这种民事纠纷辅警都能解决，给个交代就好嘛，要不是那天派出所实在没人，农哥什么时候会出这种小现场啊。结果他还非要自己查，熬了一宿，眼睛都红了。”  
“嫂子你赶紧回去吧，”小赵冲他憨厚的笑笑，“农哥天天提你，说你不好好吃饭身体也不是很好，小心一会儿着了凉。”  
年轻人说完这句话就活泼的跑走了，上车之前还专门对着蔡徐坤招了招手。蔡徐坤身上架着一个陈立农，还抱着他的衣服，没办法挥手，只好目送他离去。  
这一会儿工夫，陈立农已经在他肩头睡着了。  
蔡徐坤实在拖不动他，轻轻拍他的脸：“嗨？”  
陈立农一动不动。  
蔡徐坤笑了，掐住他的脸颊，轻轻说：“猪猪？”  
陈立农还趴在他肩头，头也没抬：“猪猪睡着了。”  
“不要闹啦，”蔡徐坤像哄小孩子一样摸摸他：“我们要回去了。”  
陈立农叹口气，努力直起身来亲了他一口：“好。”

20.  
他是什么时候发现自己那些坏习惯的呢？  
蔡徐坤牵着他等电梯，有些不好意思地想。是之前每一份还没扔掉的外卖，还是晚上放在桌上开了一半的药片？他一向不擅长把自己太当回事，可是等到被别人用心留意的时候，竟然还觉得蛮甜。  
陈立农被他拖到家，一进门就是迎面而来的穿堂风，醉意被吹了个七七八八。蔡徐坤还以为他没醒，要帮他解开衬衫的扣子，陈立农就眯起眼睛看他要怎么卖乖。  
他恶劣的不肯弯腰，蔡徐坤就踮脚帮他一点一点解开领口，然后顿了顿，皱了皱鼻子，又凑到他颈边确认了一遍。  
再抬头看他的时候竟然是伤心的样子。  
陈立农一下没心思逗他了，一把扣住他的手腕：“怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤不说话，只是吸吸鼻子，然后放开他就要走。陈立农跟着心疼，一把扣住他的手腕，深吸一口气，好好把声音放轻：“怎么了？宝贝儿慢慢说好不好？”  
蔡徐坤闻言更委屈了，陈立农只好捧着他的脸擦不停留下来的眼泪。蔡徐坤拉住他的领口，蹙着眉焦躁不安的亲他，连牙齿都磕到。陈立农摸着他的后颈，一点一点顺下来他的焦虑。他想起来他那么害羞，不再催他，只是耐心的顺着他的意吻他。  
蔡徐坤总算平静一些，分开之后勾着他的脖子瞪着他：“有Omega的味道。”  
“怎么可能，”陈立农刮刮他的鼻子，“我今天就去吃了个饭，没有Omega在场。”  
蔡徐坤稍微蹙蹙眉，还是不依不饶的看着他。陈立农仔细想了想，然后举手投降：“好像有个女的喜欢用Omega信息素香水。”  
Omega信息素总是甜美诱人，以这个噱头做出来的香水，在市场上也确实蛮受女性欢迎。然而蔡徐坤还是不解：“为什么会用这种东西？觉得好闻吗？”  
明明还是只红眼睛小猫，偏过头仔细思考的样子可爱的不行。陈立农看他好歹不难过了，把他拉到自己怀里：“没有你好闻。”  
蔡徐坤的脸一下子红了。  
陈立农看着他笑，“宝贝，谁都没有你好闻。”

 

“所以刚刚是吃飞醋了？”  
蔡徐坤开始掉眼泪的时候陈立农就想干他，等人很好了就把他摁在洗手台上不放。他虽然害羞，但还是点头承认：“嗯。”  
陈立农爱死他这副坦荡又可爱的样子。  
这是一场很温柔的性爱。陈立农喝过酒，反应有点慢，只是想哄一哄他的红眼睛小猫，于是温柔的能拧出水来。蔡徐坤被照顾的妥妥帖帖，最后满足的趴在他肩上，被陈立农洗干净抱回床上。  
陈立农拿着一条毛巾给他擦头发，蔡徐坤掰着手指头，数今天是发情期的第几天。明天发情期大概就会结束，后天就要去录歌，大后天要去排练，下个月就要开始巡演了。陈立农听着他一个人自言自语，说：“你的乐队？Cudié？”  
这个不算常见的西语单词，陈立农竟然连不规则重音都发音到位。蔡徐坤有点惊讶：“这你都知道？”  
“我怎么不知道，”陈立农有点得意，“你乐队所有的歌我都听过。”  
“最喜欢哪一首？”  
蔡徐坤睁大眼睛看着他，眼神有点雀跃又有点期待。陈立农摇摇头：“我是外行，不懂这些。”  
“没关系啊，”蔡徐坤摇摇他的胳膊，“我想知道，你说嘛。”  
他说起音乐，连表情都雀跃了。陈立农摸摸鼻子，心里稍微有点没底：“……《士多啤梨味的你》。”  
蔡徐坤睁大眼睛。  
这是蔡徐坤不怎么起眼的一首歌。他歌词写的轻浮又唐突，但偏偏旋律又是庸俗的深情的，和他其余旋律清新意图明朗的歌比起来，总有一种莫名其妙的违和感。  
但陈立农偏偏记住了这首歌。  
他对音乐不太敏感，只是忍不住去想，能写下这么反常的东西，他那时候到底在想些什么？  
陈立农给他擦完头发，起身关了灯之后就倒在床上，还顺手把蔡徐坤扯下来让他躺在自己旁边。蔡徐坤缩成一团，小小声的说：“其实那首歌是我写给那时候喜欢的人的。”  
陈立农回答他的只有绵长的呼吸。  
蔡徐坤去掐他的脸，陈立农迷迷糊糊的摁住他的手。蔡徐坤只好叹口气，自言自语说：“猪猪又睡着了。”

21.  
蔡徐坤分化之后的第二个发情期，总算磕磕绊绊的过去了。  
他有的时候会注意到一些身体上的变化。他的皮肤细腻柔软了许多，好在手上弹琴的茧子都还好好的。就连周末回本宅吃饭，都能听见仆人和太太小声议论：“少爷最近生的好看了许多呢。”  
太太就仔细打量他，“好似係有气色了些。阿坤，在那边吃的好不好？”  
蔡徐坤心虚的只好胡乱点头  
太太盯着他喝完一碗汤，送他出门前又问了一遍：“阿坤，几时叫小陈一齐返黎食饭啊？”  
“佢忙啊，”蔡徐坤只好又说一遍，“等佢忙完就带佢返黎。”  
蔡徐坤没撒谎，陈立农是真的忙的见不到人。陈立农几乎每天都会给他发短信说今天不回去了。蔡徐坤也没问，只是一直一直等他，终于等到他有一天凌晨的时候回来一趟。  
温度降下来了，陈立农已经在衬衫里面加打底衫，蔡徐坤还是光着脚跑出来接他。G市没有供暖，大理石地面冰凉，陈立农立刻把他抱起来：“怎么又不穿袜子！”  
“在被子里，”蔡徐坤乖乖的被他趴在肩膀上，“不冷。”  
他穿着宽松的柔软的家居服，一蹭就露出来一截腰。陈立农一边帮他把衣服往下扯，又怕自己肩上的警衔膈的他难受，把他塞回被子里就进了浴室。  
在发情期过后，蔡徐坤很自觉地赖在陈立农的床上再也没有走过，连自己常用的眼罩眼药水和充电器都一应俱全的搬到床头。陈立农从浴室出来的时候就看到他捧着平板看漫画，整个人缩在被子里，看起来只有小小一团。床头柜的台灯和蔡徐坤点燃的无花果香薰，混着他自己的暖烘烘的玫瑰信息素，熏的整个卧室都是温馨。  
原来有人在等的感觉这么好。  
他连轴转了好多天，但总有一个地方能纵容他。蔡徐坤看他出来，摘下耳机看着他：“要不要吃点东西？”  
“不吃了。”陈立农坐在他身边，“我……有件事跟你说。”  
蔡徐坤愣了一下，把平板关上放在一边，正襟危坐的坐好：“你说。”  
他腰杆挺直，双手放在膝盖上，简直像听课的小学生一样。陈立农一下子被他逗笑，说：“算了，明天再说。”  
蔡徐坤眨了眨眼：“你……你要搬出去吗？”  
竟然猜到这种事情上去了。  
“我怎么会啊，”陈立农被他逗笑了，“不是什么大事，别往心里去。”

 

蔡徐坤可太往心里去了。  
他半夜翻来覆去的惊醒，发现身边没人，跑出客厅才发现陈立农一个人站在阳台上。夜里那么凉，他只穿一件长袖，矿泉水瓶里扔着好几个熄灭的烟头。  
蔡徐坤拉开门，他回头看见，赶紧把烟掐了：“醒了？”  
他没说话，侧过身挤过拉开的门缝，学他趴在阳台的栏杆上。陈立农看他鞋都没穿，想问他为什么这么急就跑出来，又清楚他晚上翻了多少次身，于是作罢。  
他行动前夜历来是睡不着觉的，总是翻来覆去想那些细节，然后将就到天亮。他此前所有出过的任务里，总是一个人在前一夜醒着，一个人在行动结束回家。  
他从来没有想过，有一天会需要和等他的人交代。  
冷风吹过，蔡徐坤穿着单薄的睡衣打了个颤，陈立农一慌，万分艰难的开了口，“我……”  
蔡徐坤偏过头看着他：“嗯。”  
“临市走私要求支援，水客都是些未成年。好像逃到G市来，明天要去追。”他想了想，又补一句：“不会很危险。”  
蔡徐坤想说如果真的不是很危险的事情，你又怎么会到半夜还不肯睡。但话到嘴边，只是一句：“好。”  
蔡徐坤沉默一会儿，又说：“晚上回来吗？”  
“回。”  
陈立农斩钉截铁，“一定回。”

21.  
第二天醒的时候陈立农已经不在了。  
蔡徐坤发了会儿呆，迷迷糊糊的拽着自己洗漱换衣服，随便塞点东西然后出门排练。  
只是很心不在焉就对了。  
老纪眼睁睁的看着他往玻璃门上撞，电吉他电源都没插上还认真的问怎么没声音是不是坏了。等到排练结束蔡徐坤把麦克风当雨伞拿出门的时候，他实在忍不住小声问阿金：“阿坤是不是被甩了？”  
“不至于吧，”阿金说，“我看陈警官挺正派的。”  
老纪啧一声：“谁知道呢。”

 

蔡徐坤出了门才发现自己拿的根本不是雨伞。  
他在屋檐下和手里的麦克风对视了三秒，叹了口气又回去拿。他知道自己这一下午有多不在状态，不好意思面对朋友们混杂着不安和担忧的眼神，拿起雨伞就冲回雨里，才发现自己走的太急连外套都没拿。  
G市靠海，冬日里总是有雨。豆大的雨点混着冷风哔哩啪啦的砸下来，蔡徐坤到车上的一段距离都忍不住打了好几次战栗。  
晚上八点了，蔡徐坤中午醒的时候给他发的信息还没回。  
好冷啊。  
他有没有带伞？  
蔡徐坤皱皱鼻子，印象里陈立农出门总是只有一件外套，至多手上夹一枚打火机，好像还没见过他带伞。  
给他打个电话应该不会很烦人吧？  
蔡徐坤有点不安，手也开始出汗，索性把车靠路边停下。雨刮器在工作，他打开车里的顶灯，深呼吸好几次之后终于拨出去这个电话。  
蔡徐坤的心脏跟着等待音一声一声的跳动，直到通的一瞬间，他磕磕绊绊的说：“不好意思……打扰到你了吗？我看下雨了，记得你没有带伞……”  
那边的声音相当嘈杂，断断续续几下，终于有一个声音说话：“嫂子？”  
蔡徐坤愣住了：“陈立农呢？”  
“头儿现在没法接电话，”那边的人明显一边跑一边说，上气不接下气的：“您过来吗？我们在……在武警总院！”  
他说完这句话，信号彻底断了，蔡徐坤放下手机，屏幕已经变成了“呼叫失败”。他听到“武警总院”四个字大脑已经当机了一半，另一半断断续续的想起来昨天半夜，那个人明明斩钉截铁的说，不危险，晚上就回家……  
不是说好一定回来的吗。  
蔡徐坤闭了闭眼，按了按心脏，强迫它平静下来，然后查了路线往武警总院去。  
“大骗子，”他想，“我真的要生气了。”

 

蔡徐坤一个人进了急诊室。  
他已经不记得多久没有一个人来过这种公共场所了，但他有更害怕的事情，已经顾不上怕盯着他看的人了。他口罩都来不及带，抓住一个护士的手腕：“你好我找一群警察你知道在哪吗？”  
护士愣愣的看着他，断断续续的说：“你……你是蔡徐坤吗……？”  
蔡徐坤长长叹一口气，放下她转身试图又去找别人。急诊室里所有人都在跑，蔡徐坤绕过钢筋穿过前胸的，大腿流血还在哀嚎的，往手术室方向走，终于看见了他要找的人。  
手术室灯下，他靠墙抱臂站着。他一身制服几乎没有完好的地方，上衣几乎一半都被血染红，嘴角还有伤口。蔡徐坤的呼吸开始急促，陈立农转过头的时候，远远认出了那个应该在家等他的人影朝他扑过来，然后一直强撑着的神经终于松懈下来。  
“还是被发现了，”他浑浑噩噩的想，“不知道他生气是什么样子？”  
蔡徐坤用力撞进他怀里。陈立农再也坚持不住，靠着他失去了意识。

22.  
“失血过多轻微脑震荡和缺乏休息，”医生给他挂水，“没事，就是缺觉了。”  
蔡徐坤还不太安心，抬起头看着他：“真的吗？”  
“真的啊，”医生看着那一双认真的眼睛，无奈的把火憋回去：“唉，我骗你干啥啊。”  
手术室里还有一个没下台的，旁边还有几个骨折缝合的，陈立农算是最轻的，开了张病床休息就行，就连小赵都没当一回事。  
只有蔡徐坤小心地摸着他后颈那一块淤青，又小心的蹭蹭他脸上的血迹。看他闭着眼睛皱了皱眉，像是痛到了的样子，就一点也不想生气了。  
他才意识到，除了那天发情热迷迷糊糊的乱说话，好像还没有跟他说过什么正经的话。没有说过喜欢他，没有说过心疼他，好像一直以来只是在给他添麻烦。  
蔡徐坤还记得那天寒风里。自己提着两只刚出炉的面包，他一边笑骂着那群流氓，一边握起自己的手。蔡徐坤去摸他的手，还是很暖，他细微的颤抖都被平复下来。  
他趴在床边，默默地想，我输了，我是真的害怕。

23.  
陈立农从醒的一瞬间就明白，完了，蔡徐坤是真生气了。  
G市不供暖，冬天总是有些难捱。他身上压着医院单薄的被子和蔡徐坤的外套，刚想小心的溜走去打个电话，就把趴在床边假寐的蔡徐坤惊醒了。  
那一双熬过夜的兔子眼瞪着他：“你要干什么？”  
前一天还可以一打三的陈队长竟然被他这一眼瞪的有点心虚。  
他被蔡徐坤摁住，又倒了一杯温水给他，低声说一句“我去办手续”就一个人出了门。陈立农抓紧时间给小赵打电话：“怎么样？”  
“都好了，”他倒是答的干净利落，“搞事的都关在少管所，那老东西审完副队长亲自收监。”  
陈队长终于舒一口气。  
临市会请求支援，是因为这批水客是由特政区混过的红棍拉起来，金盆洗手才来做了这种灰色地带的勾当，行事还是带着些匪气。冲在前面的Beta被那种不要命的打法吓的有些措手不及，这才算来了一场乱七八糟的混战。陈队长看起来惨烈，实际上挂的彩都是不深不浅的皮肉伤，吃点消炎药也算过去了。  
但蔡徐坤不管这些，他只知道陈立农信誓旦旦说过“不危险”“晚上就回家”，结果一个也没有做到。  
他面无表情的办了手续，拽着他的胳膊把他拉上车。蔡徐坤不太会发脾气，偏偏心里又不好受，于是越来越委屈，一路上任凭陈立农怎么搭话都不看他一眼。直到他拧开家门钥匙，陈队长终于一把拉住他服软：“我错了。  
蔡徐坤憋了一路的脾气，被他这一句话弄的都变成眼泪，啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。陈立农温声细语的低着头自我检讨，偏偏蔡徐坤软硬不吃，只是不看他。  
陈立农此前和工作相依为命的人生里，并没有出现过这样束手无策的情况。他实在没有办法了，想了想说：“我喜欢你。”  
蔡徐坤蓦地一下僵住了。  
这是他没有敢想过，也没有敢期待过的一句话。过去的时间里他的开心，委屈和任何一种情绪，都没有勇气建立在这一点以上过。  
于是听到的一瞬间只顾着傻掉。  
陈立农看他发愣的表情，不知所措的小声说：“我以为你会开心一点点。”  
他试探性的伸出手，小心的抱他，看他没有推开就忍不住勾起嘴角。陈立农足足高出他一截，偏偏弓起后背缩在他的肩窝。  
“不要生气啦，”陈立农的声音含混不清，“好不好？”  
蔡徐坤抿了抿唇，半晌：“……以后不准骗我。”  
“保证。”  
“太太让你回去吃饭。”  
陈立农赶紧点头：“应该的。”  
“我不会说话，别人会笑你。”  
“谁敢，”陈警官在他肩窝蹭蹭，“我揍他。”  
“……我抑制剂超量，很难受孕。”  
蔡徐坤语气里有一点艰涩。  
他几个月前以为自己要孤独终老一生的时候，从来没有想到过会有一天因为这个而忐忑不安。他说完这一句，有点不安的抿了抿唇。  
会有人想要一个无法生育的Omega吗？  
但陈立农竟然笑出声。  
“安啦，”他完全没放在心上的样子，“交给我就好了。”  
“还有什么担心的？”陈立农把他抱紧了一些，“都告诉我好不好？”  
蔡徐坤还被他一连串回答说的眼泪汪汪，看着他说不出话。一瞬间被温柔填满的感觉消散，后知后觉才想清楚，他应该也没有骗人。那个初见的时候拧开矿泉水递给他的人，冬日里握住自己发凉的手的人，回家换上拖鞋第一件事就是把自己抱起来的人，那个微笑起来总是好像什么都不会怕的人。  
刚刚却小心翼翼的为了哄人，第一次说出我喜欢你。  
蔡徐坤托着他的下巴，踮起脚堵住他的嘴唇。雪松和玫瑰气息在唇齿交换中暖烘烘的碰在一起，好像更甜一些，在冬日里让人忍不住沉沦。陈立农永远也不会知道，十五岁的蔡徐坤曾经每天希望自己是游魂，是幽灵，是冷冰冰的惰性金属，闻起来最好是再无趣不过的矿泉水。但那一次他醒来的时候被雪松的气息包围，二十出头的年轻刑警晃着他的肩膀，说嘿你是不是低血糖，哥哥请你吃草莓蛋糕啊？  
红色的果酱夹在细软的戚风蛋糕里，被小刑警递过来放在他手心。蔡徐坤躲在教室后排慢慢吃完，突然觉得或许我可以做一只士多啤梨。小小一只放在他手心，只要能够有他笑起来一半甜……就好像也还可以。

 

End.

 

 

【番外】  
一年后  
@CudiéBand：很高兴的通知大家：主唱@CudiéKun三个月前确认了怀孕。Cudié第四轮巡演将推迟一年启动，感谢各位粉丝的支持与理解。（18:03）  
@CudiéBand：很高兴的通知大家：主唱@CudiéKun 不愿意辜负各位的期待，经过乐队成员协商，Cudié第四轮巡演将照常启动，感谢各位粉丝的支持与理解。（19:00）  
@CudiéBand：官博君也不知道该怎么通知大家，主唱@CudiéKun的丈夫表示反对以后，经过Kun与家人的协商，Cudié第四轮巡演将照原计划推迟启动。Kun的丈夫表示：“感谢各位粉丝的支持与理解：）”。（19:30）


End file.
